U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,491 to Chapman discloses a global status and position reporting system. In the Chapman '491 system, a remote unit has a plurality of sensors, configured in one embodiment as five switches, which establish status commands for the remote unit. These status commands are combined with global position satellite or GPS position signals received by the unit. The status commands or signals are transmitted with the GPS position signal to a central location. At a central control station, an operator or a specially configured computer system reacts to the status commands and the GPS locating signal and responds either directly to the remote unit or to the appropriate, predetermined companies or initiates an appropriate activity. For example, the central control unit may contact emergency medical systems, the police, the fire department, or an anti-theft unit. Further, the central control station may contact a concierge operator or an emergency road service or an operator who can provide directions for the person at the remote unit to direct that person to an appropriate destination. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,491 is incorporated herein by reference thereto.